


All the Pretty Girls

by Ragingbulldurham



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie, So fluffy it hurts, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragingbulldurham/pseuds/Ragingbulldurham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Claire wasn’t sure she would be good at this, at being a mother. She was terrified when the stick turned pink and her world got flipped on it’s head. But Owen’s smile was so wide when she told him, and his faith in her unshakable, and it was hard, and often times still really terrifying, but it was also really great.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Pretty Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing trying to move my Tumblr prompts over here. This was based on the prompt:
> 
> How about some Claire x Owen new parent fluff??? 
> 
> The title comes from the song by Kaleo. Enjoy!

She wakes up immediately when she hears the baby stir, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, and moving to the bassinet next to the bed, reaching in and scooping Rosie into her arms.  

Claire runs a gentle finger down the baby’s nose, brushing a gentle kiss to the top of her head, and shushing her softly, swaying back and forth to calm her.

Claire’s exhausted in a way that she’s never been before, there’s no part of her that _isn’t_ tired. She’s pretty sure even her eyelashes are tired.

But it’s worth it, it’s so, _so_ worth it. Her sister was right- not that Claire is about to tell Karen that. She knows her sister. She knows Karen will be an insufferable know-it-all. But even the thought of her sister’s smirk doesn’t bother her as much as usual. She’s too damn happy to let anything bother her. 

She glances back at the bed to where Owen is sprawled face down, his head buried in a pillow. He didn’t move even a little at Claire leaving the bed, and she knows that he’s just as exhausted as she is.

“Daddy is so tired,” Claire murmurs into Rosie’s soft hair. “We should let him sleep.” She carries her out of the bedroom, down the hall to the nursery where Rosie will sleep when she’s big enough, and settles into the rocking chair.

She loves these moments, these quiet moments, when it’s just her and the baby, Rosie’s weight warm and solid in her arms.

Claire wasn’t sure she would be good at this, at being a mother. She was terrified when the stick turned pink and her world got flipped on it’s head. But Owen’s smile was so wide when she told him, and his faith in her unshakable, and it was hard, and often times still _really_ terrifying, but it was also really great.

“I didn’t even hear you get up,” Owen’s warm voice breaks the quiet stillness and she looks up to find him leaning against the door frame, his hair sticking up in all directions, and a small smile playing at his lips.

“You were really out,” she acknowledges. “I don’t think you even stirred.”

“It was my turn, you should have made me get up,” Owen argues, crossing the room and settling on the ottoman in front of her.

“You were tired, I didn’t mind,” Claire assures him, and he leans over and presses a soft kiss to her lips, before dropping an equally soft kiss to the top of Rosie’s head.

Sometimes Claire can’t believe this is her life. That this is her family. It seems like more than she quite deserves (she still has nightmares sometimes. Even three years after the incident. She wakes, a scream stuck in her throat, and Owen is there, running a hand over her back and reminding her that she’s home, they’re safe, everything’s okay, and it’s not her fault).

“I can take her, you can go back to sleep,” he offers. Claire shakes her head a little.

“No, I’m good here,” she insists, and Owen nods. “But I’d love if you stayed with us.” And his grin is wide, and he leans over and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear and gives her another kiss.

“There’s no where I’d rather be.”


End file.
